Applications run on programming code to perform functions of the application. The programming code is run on one language or framework that has a unique structure for running tasks and perform functions. There are multiple programming frameworks that provide differing structures to provide the same or similar functions. Issues arise when programming frameworks become outdated or inferior. It is increasingly time consuming to migrate applications from one programming language or framework to different or updated language.